Labyrinth Island
by x-BaByKo-x
Summary: 6 guys. 1 girl. Stranded in the middle of the ocean. How will the group get along? How will the only girl deal with the guys? The island is beautiful, but it can turn its survivors into ugly monsters. Nx?
1. Chapter 1: Middle of the Ocean

_**L**_ a** b **y** r **i** n **t** h _I _**s** l **a** n **d

_"And how do you suppose we get out of here? I don't think our cell phones work on some strange island." - Roxas_

*My first story ! :D Yes, the chapters are brief but otherwise, enjoy them :) ~

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Middle of the Ocean<strong>

"This all your fault!" A teenage boy with spiky blond hair called out, angered.

"Roxas, I didn't do anything! We crashed because of the _lightning storm_, remember?" A similar looking teenage boy with brown spikes responded.

"I can't believe we just jumped off the gummi ship! Let's do that again!" A boy with wavy, stuck up blond hair jumped with excitement.

"Wait a minute. Where exactly are we?" A boy, slightly on the chubby side, looked around confused.

The four boys, soaking wet from swimming to shore, wondered where they were. They threw their soaked suitcases on the sand. They looked around, completely amazed that they were on a beautiful island. They were not alone, however. A tall man with spiky red hair swam to shore, along with another man and a girl.

"Where the hell are we? I just wanted to get to Twilight Town, but we're on some island instead? Let alone with some kids?" The man with spiky red hair wore a long, black coat.

"Hey. Last time I checked I'm not a child. Who are you." A man with blond hair and a giant sword behind him demanded, no questions asked.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Axel turned to face the stranger.

"Sure. I'm Cloud, this is my sister Namine." A blond girl with a white dress exposed herself from hiding behind her older brother.

"Hi, Axel. Do you know who the others are?" Namine looked over at the four other boys across from them.

"Sorry, babe. I don't know 'em." Axel observed the girl up and down with a crooked grin on his face. Cloud was disturbed, eyeing him down with an evil glare. Namine giggled happily.

Cloud, Axel, Namine, and the four boys were drenched from having to swim to shore with their luggage. Before getting stranded on the island, they boarded a gummi ship that would have transported them to Twilight Town. However, a severe lightning storm struck. A lightning bolt struck the gummi ship's engine, forcing the ship to go down. The gummi ship was in a state of panic, including its passengers. Meanwhile, Cloud found where the parachutes were hidden and handed one to each passenger. They jumped out of the ship well before it crash landed into the ocean. The stunned passengers swam to a nearby, fairly large island they crashed near, as the gummi ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

The four teenage boys walked up to Axel, Cloud, and Namine. "Hi, I'm Sora. This is my brother Roxas, and his friends Hayner and Pence. What are your names?" Sora had shiny blue eyes and wore black, blue, red, and yellow.

"I'm Axel. A-X-E-L." Axel spelled out his name.

"I'm Cloud." Cloud was very serious.

"I'm Namine. Nice to meet you." She smiled back , noting that Sora was friendly.

"So do you guys know anything about where we are?" Pence asked.

"In the middle of the ocean." Cloud seemed bugged.

"We can all see that Mr. Obvious." Axel sassed at Cloud, and the others chuckled.

"This island is absolutely gorgeous." Namine glared at the world around her. She was right; the ocean was a relaxing clear blue. The sands were soft and white, while swaying palm trees dotted the island. Further up the beach, there seemed to be a large tropical forest. Seagulls soared above them, as they flew in a clear, light blue sky. There was an ocean breeze along with the summer sun that completed the island.

"Yah it's a nice place. But I gotta get to Twilight Town. I want off." Axel crossed his arms.

"And how do you suppose we get out of here? I don't think our cell phones work on some strange island." Roxas called out to Axel, a bit irritated.

"Whoa, calm down kid. What's your name again?" Axel was unsure.

"Roxas."

"Well, then Roxas. What do you want to do?"

"We survive until somebody finds us. We help ourselves until another gummi ship passes through to help us."

The other boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*My first chapter. Please let me know of what you guys think! Btw this'll be the shortest chapter I'll ever write. :) Comments are appreciated ~<strong>_

_**I'd like to thank my favorite cousin Kyranimay for encouraging me to make a story. It's a lot of fun, and I hope you enjoy this story to some extent :D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Get it Together

__**L**___a** b **y** r **i** n **t** h _I _**s** l **a** n **d_

_"Namine, we're in the middle of the ocean! This isn't exactly a getaway vacation. We're stranded. This is survival." - Cloud_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Get It Together<strong>

"So does anyone know anything about surviving on a stranded island?" Hayner asked the group.

"Some of you fetch firewood and the others find fruit. Namine, find a freshwater source of some sort." Cloud ordered them. The others looked at each other.

"Hold up. Who put you in charge?" Roxas was annoyed.

"I'm the oldest here, so do what I told you to do." Cloud didn't want to put anymore effort.

"You're not the boss of me. I can lead too." Roxas argued.

"You think you're a better leader than me?" Cloud was angry now.

"Hah, I sure do. You don't know anything." Roxas taunted.

Angered, Cloud pulled out his buster sword. "You really don't want to get me pissed off, kid." Cloud pointed his giant sword at Roxas. "You don't scare me." Roxas's hand glowed, and in a split second a giant key was in his hand. "What is that thing..?" Cloud stared at the giant key. "It's called a keyblade. I'll show you how it works!" Roxas ran up to Cloud and struck a blow. Cloud blocked with his buster sword, and swiftly fought back. The two swung at each other, each dodging each other's moves. As Cloud was about to swing an actual life- threatening blow at Roxas, Sora came in between them and blocked Cloud's move with his own keyblade.

"Stop fighting you two! The only way to survive on this island is together!" Sora yelled; The two stopped and looked at each other. Cloud put his sword away. Roxas's keyblade withdrew. "I say Sora lead!" Pence called out, while the others evidently agreed. "Fine." Cloud nodded and backed away from Roxas. Sora smiled as the others suggested he lead them.

"Okay then. Well…. Hayner and Pence find fruit around this island. Cloud, use your sword to cut down a tree for firewood. Nami-"

"Hey I can make a fire for the firewood!" Axel interrupted. He seemed eager, and the others stared at him. "Uh, continue.." Axel shrunk.

"Alrighty. As I was saying, Namine find a freshwater source, like a river or something. Roxas, stay with me. Meet back hear as soon as you find the things. This area will be our camp." Sora was a good leader. The others set out exploring the island to see what they could find.

_One Hour Later_

Hayner and Pence were the first to come back to the camp site. They carried various fruits. "We're back! We found some different types of fruits and stuff. I can't wait to dig in." Pence said to Sora and Roxas. Hayner and Pence put down all that they gathered from the island and organized it on the sand.

"That looks really good! It should be enough to feed all of us. Uh, it's all edible… right?" Sora stared at an unusual-looking fruit that seemed to look _fuzzy_ on the outside. "Let's just make Pence eat that one." Hayner chuckled. "Hey!" Pence playfully shoved Hayner, and they all laughed.

Namine came a few minutes later. "Hey Sora! There seems to be a stream not too far from here. I'll show you guys where it is. Since I finished my job early, I explored the island. I found this little cave. It was really cool." Namine smiled happily to the guys. They smiled back at her. Pence whispered to Hayner, "She's kinda cute." Hayner smirked and whispered back with, "She's my kind of girl." Pence and Hayner glanced at each other.

"So what'd you guys do while we were gone?" Namine asked Roxas and Sora. "We made, this!" Sora pointed to what looked like a tiny, slanted shelter. There were a group of leaves and branches welded together that were held up on two large branches, slanted on one side. "That's really cool! And we can put the fire place in front of it." Pence yelped with excitement. "We worked really hard on it. It definitely won't be able to fit all of us, but we can take turns on who can sleep in it; plus it also provides a good shade." Roxas said, proud of his work.

Cloud came back soon after. He carried a large bundle of wood -that seemed to be once a palm tree- and set it down in front of the shelter. "There's your firewood. I see you made that. Nice work." The group understood Cloud's serious tone, but smiled as he complimented their self-made shelter.

All of a sudden the wood was enflamed with a large fire. "What in the world?" The group yelled, startled at the unexpected light show.

"Hahahahaha. Calm down, guys. You needed a fire right?" Axel came from behind the large fire display, evidently laughing.

"Well you better not burn down the shelter we worked so hard on!" Sora called out.

"What took you so long? You didn't even need to find anything." Cloud called out to Axel, wondering what he had done all this time.

"Relax spiky, I just explored the place. You see that volcano up there?" Axel upwards, and a volcano appeared over the trees. It was somewhere deep in the forests of the island. "It's my turf now." Axel smiled a crooked smirk.

Having everything they needed, the group ate the various fruits and sat around the fire. Sora sat with Roxas who sat with Hayner and Pence. Axel sat with Namine and Cloud. "This isn't bad." Axel mentioned, taking a bite out of the tropical fruit (it's a mango, maybe.) he skinned. He took a branch and poked it though the fruit and roasted it above the fire. The others did the same.

Nobody else spoke; they listened to the sounds of the beach. The sounds of the waves breaking onshore, the slight ocean breeze, the seagulls soaring above them, and the campfire cracking. It was a beautiful day.

Yes, they've only been on the beach for more than an hour. But it was really calm, soothing, and beautiful. "You know, even though we're stranded here, it's not that bad…" Hayner mentioned, and his friends nodded.

Cloud didn't fall for the beach, nor anything that wasn't supposed to happen. "No. I need to get out of here." Cloud's voice was deep, and the others looked at him.

"Cloud, take in the view. It's beautiful here. Admit you like it!" His younger sister next to him persuaded her brother as best as she could.

"No Namine. We're supposed to be in Twilight Town to stay in the mansion for the summer."

"I know. But that would've been boring. We should enjoy our time here until someone rescues us."

"Namine, we're in the middle of the ocean! This isn't exactly a getaway vacation. We're stranded. This is survival." Cloud was angry, and so became Namine. She got up and stormed into the tropic forest. "She'll be back." Cloud grabbed another fruit and roasted it above the fire. _Well, the beach wasn't a miracle worker with its view .._

_Later_

The sun was setting, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The sky was a heavenly pink and purple. The sun was setting on the water, a glowing orange. The water reflected the colors of the sky. The scene was a painting.

Everyone sat on the beach and watched the painting with awe. Namine came back to watch too. "Maybe this place isn't too bad after all…" Cloud mentioned in a soft tone that nobody else could hear.


	3. Chapter 3: First Full Day

**Labyrinth Island**

_"Use this baby to stab through the fish in the water." - Axel_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: First Full Day<strong>

It was morning, and an ocean breeze made the air a bit chilly.

The whole group took a place in the sand as their bunk for the night. Sora and Roxas slept in the small shelter, since they had made it.

Axel was the first to wake up, and he made a fire to sit by. Pence and Hayner woke up and sat by the fire too. "It's cold. Stupid ocean." Hayner shivered. A loud wind swept through, and the others woke up, stretching their arms out. Sitting around the fire like they did yesterday, the group shivered.

"We need to get breakfast." Sora mentioned. Hayner, Pence, Sora, and Roxas got up and headed into the tropic forest to gather whatever food they could find. "I'm gonna see if I can hunt down any animals in that forest for breakfast." Cloud said, as he got up and walked in a different direction as the boys. "Alright. Namine, your coming with me. We're gonna go fishing." Axel helped Namine up, and they headed to shore.

Namine dipped her toes into the water. A chill went through her body. She looked over to Axel, who was already out into the water that reached his knees. "The water is still shallow here! Come on, Namine!"

Namine gulped and headed further into the ocean. She was the kind to get frightened very easily, but these waters seemed nice and peaceful. She knew how to swim anyways.

Axel splashed Namine with the cold, blue water. "Haha! Come on Namine, It's not that cold!"

Namine shuddered. All of her was now wet with the cold water, so she kept wandering into the ocean until she met up with Axel. Suprisingly the water was still a bit shallow, even though they had wandered so far from shore.

"Here, take this." Axel handed Namine a long, carved branch that was sharp at the end. It resembled a wooden spear. "Use this baby to stab through the fish in the water." Axel held a spear also.

_Namine's P.O.V_

"Alright. This shouldn't be as hard as it looks." I took the spear from Axel. There were many small fish that swum around my feet and I stabbed at one of them.

The spear missed and the fish swam away.

After what seemed like years of stabbing and missing the fish, I looked over to Axel. It looks like he was using fire to burn the fish underwater to kill it, and he stabbed the fish through his spear. He did this multiple times and the fish that were poked through his spear were stacked. It looks like he was holding a giant fish kabob! Ughh, and I caught nothing so far.

I stopped glaring at what he was doing and focused on _him_. He got rid of that long black cloak, for it was extremely to hot and I'd probably die of heat wearing that here. What he is now wearing -which is what he wore underneath the cloak- was a red wifebeater and black pants rolled up to his knees.

The red wifebeater... exposed his muscular arms. Sure, he's really skinny, but his arms had muscles. It's ... _attractive_.

Axel caught me staring at him. "Any luck with the fish Namine?" Axel smirked, revealing his crooked smile.

I blushed and quickly looked away. "No... But you have enough fish to last us all a week!" I responded.

We soon returned back to shore. Well this is kind of embarrasing. I caught no fish and Axel caught at least twenty.

_End of Namine's P.O.V._

Sora, Roxas, Hayner, and Pence appeared to be back from exploring the island for food. They walked back to the campsite together, but caught sight of Namine and came to a complete stop.

Namine graced the beach with her shining prescence; she dried her golden hair with one hand, and held a spear with the other. Her white dress sparkled on shore, and the clear blue ocean brought out her eyes. Her skin was glowing, and so was the rest of her perfectly- carved body and face. She was and angel fallen from heaven itself.

Namine spotted the boys and waved with her perfect smile. The boys waved back with a giddy, lovestruck smile.

"Hey, so you guys decided to come back?" Axel greeted the boys as they returned to the campsite. "Whoa, what the hell happened to you guys? Or did you run into hell itself?" Axel eyed the boys. They were covered in dirt. Their hair was all over the place. Their clothes were ripped.

"Funny story actually... while we were searching the place for fruit, we came across a baby chocobo. Roxas decided to ride it. Then the mommy chocobo appeared and a herd of wild chocobos attacked us!" Sora shot Roxas a glare, and Roxas felt guilty. "It's not your fault, Roxas. Anyways, one of the giant chocobos bit Hayner on the arm." Hayner emerged from behind them, limping with blood on his arm.

"Oh my gosh! Let me help you!" Namine rushed to Hayner's side, concerned of his bleeding wound.

"Sit down. I'm going to bandage this up." Namine sat beside Hayner and bandaged his wound with a first aid kit she had in her bag.

"There you go." Namine smiled at Hayner as he thanked her.

The boys grew a bit envious as Hayner stole the attention of the beautiful, sweet angel. _So I'll just fake an injury to get her attention? Done!_

"AHHHH MY LEG HURTS!"

"I GOT STUNG BY A BEE!"

"I BROKE MY ARM!"

"My tummy tickles!"

The boys all glared at Pence. "Whaaat? It's totally that fuzzy fruit fruit from last night."

All was silent, then a burst of laughter came from everyone. They rolled on the sand laughing, completely forgetting that they had "injuries." Namine giggled, and Cloud arrived holding a dead chocobo.

It was a delicious breakfast, as the group shared their stories.


	4. Chapter 4: What to do on an Island

**L**a **b **y **r **i **n **t **h I **s **l **a **n **d

"What the hell happened? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" - Cloud

*The underlined words means someone is talking to Hayner's video camera.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: What to do on an Island<strong>

"We've been on this island for a few days. AND NOW WE'VE BECOME CANNIBALS!" Hayner turned from his camera and noogied Roxas.

"As you can see, we totally lost it!" Roxas laughed and wrestled Hayner as he was filming.

"You always gotta film everywhere, don't you Hayner?" Pence spotted Hayner holding his camera while wrestling.

"Of course." Hayner pointed his camera at Pence. "So how has this island treated you so far, my silly inventor friend?"

"Well I haven't really had the time to invent anything... I'll start now!" Pence excitedly ran off into the woods.

_Later_

"I've done it! My first ever sea salt ice cream machine!" Pence jumped at his invention he put together, laying on the sand.

"It looks like a piece of crap to me..." Roxas stared at what looked like a cube, put together with whatever Pence could find from the island.

Roxas knew his friend always had a passion for inventing things in Twilight Town. Somehow, even though they were badly put together, Pence's inventions would always work. He is very smart, after all.

"You better get this on video, Hayner. This is gonna be huge!" Pence was very ambitious, yet being on an island.

"Pence has invented the very first sea salt ice cream machine. How do you feel about this, Pence? Wait, how do you know this'll work...?" Hayner pointed the camera to the cube of sticks, leaves, and branches. It had a hole on the side of it.

"Well Hayner.. poor, confused, Hayner, I will simply poke however many sticks through this hole on the side of the mechanism." Pence put 3 sticks into his invention. "In about an hour, there will be 3 sea salt ice cream popsicles! You'll see, you'll all see!" Pence laughed maniacally into Hayner's video.

_Meanwhile..._

Namine wandered into the tropical forest. It was very dense; there were no pathways. Namine dodged and jumped over many branches. The trees were very green, and they were as tall as you could see. The trees' tops created a ceiling over the forest, and the sun was shone through openings in the leaves and branches. Thick bushes and roots engulfed the forest that appeared as if it never ended. She kept hopping over roots and plants until she reached something large in front of her.

It was a cave. This is Namine's art cave.

Namine headed inside. The cave was dark, and not at all large. It was the size of an average room. This was Namine's hub and her escape from the boys when she needed it. She sat in front of a wall and took out a candle from the messenger bag she carried around with her. Namine lit the candle and began observing the cave painting she had created on the stone walls.

With the paint that she owned, Namine had painted the beautiful scene of the island's sunset. She contrasted the orange's, pink's, and purple's to recreate the real painting.

This cave was what she had, and the island was what she dreamed of.

_Back to shore..._

Roxas, Hayner, and a proud Pence sat in front of the breaking waves, the wind in their hair. They licked at their sea salt ice cream.

* * *

><p>Namine left her cave and returned to the campsite. She saw all of the boys, even Cloud, swimming in the ocean. Sora, Roxas, Axel, Hayner, and Pence wrestled and splashed at each other, enjoying the clear blue waters on a usual beautiful day. Cloud excluded himself from the splashing and floated solely in peace further down the beach.<p>

Namine sat on the sand and let the ocean breeze caress her. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of the summer sun embrace her skin.

Axel spotted Namine sitting alone in the sand. "Hey Nami! Join us!"

Namine opened her eyes and shook her head to Axel. She smiled, and all the other boys waved and continued playing.

The girl watched the boys play. They had all smiles, delighting the picturesque sea.

The first boy she noticed was Sora. Namine hadn't really talk to him, but she knew the brunet was really nice. And of course, he was shirtless, which displayed his abs. Actually, all the boys on the island had abs, Namine noticed. Well, except Pence, who wore a shirt while swimming.

Roxas laughed his mysterious, yet open laugh. Namine knew he was musical, because she often heard him singing while playing his guitar during sunset. He had a beautiful voice.

Hayner held his video camera while playing in the ocean. Since it's waterproof, Hayner brought it everywhere. Namine didn't really know Hayner, but she would often catch him staring at her .

Axel was the tallest. She and Axel had started to become good friends. Namine could spot his flashy, spiky, red hair anywhere. He loved setting things on fire, and Cloud nicknamed him "Pyro" (while Axel called Cloud "Spiky.")

"Hey Namine! Do you wanna make a sand castle with me?" Pence inturrepted her train of thought as she didn't notice Pence leave the waters.

"Uh, sure." Namine answered to Pence, who became excited and started building something from the sand.

_Half an Hour Later..._

"Done. Mine is amazing!" Pence jumped at his creation of sand. It was a large volcano, trees -maybe?-, and a moat around it. "Its this island! I made the volcano, all the trees, and even all of us!" Pence pointed at little figures with heads. "Plus, of course I made the ocean." Pence smiled at his work, never bothering to look at Namine's.

Namine observed Pence's island of sand and water and then looked at her creation. "Well I guess mine is ok compared to yours."

"Oh come on, I bet it's not that bad." Pence turned from his creation then to hers.

"Holy sh..." Pence stared at Namine's work of sand.

It was a large, exact replica of Mickey's castle.

Namine had every detail down; from the towers to its flags to its windows and castle gate.

Pence stared in awe, butterflies in his stomach. _This girl is amazing... _

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day... Namine's P.O.V.<em>

It was about noon. Nobody was around, and I stared at the horizon. The ocean was calm, peaceful. Hmm, I've never really swam out into the ocean before. The boys yesterday had fun swimming, but I didn't go. Well, since there's nobody around, I'll go for a swim.

I slipped my white dress off to reveal a white, two-piece bathing suit I had always been wearing underneath.

In the still of the ocean, I waded away from shore. I kept going until the water reached my stomach, and then finally when I couldn't touch the ground and had to tread water. I was far out, away from the beach.

This is nice. I floated on my back for a while, and then started to swim around. The water was deep, but that's okay because I can swim.

The water was refreshing from the heat of the summer sun. I swam around solely, until...

"CRAMP!"

OUCH! My leg... It feels paralyzed! "HELP!"

I doggiepaddled and tried my best to keep my head out of the water. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Where is everyone? MY LEG HURTS SO BAD AND I'M DROWNING! I struggled and let out another yelp. I started to sink, and couldn't do anything about it.

_End of Namine's P.O.V._

On the beach, Pence was the first to hear Namine's cry for help. "Don't worry Namine! I'm coming!" Pence ran to shore. He turned to his left and saw somebody running much faster and started swimming to help her first.

Pence didn't give up and started swimming towards her. He wasn't the fastest swimmer. On his way to Namine, the person who had gotten to her first was already bringing her back.

He brought her to shore and lay her down on the sand. He performed mouth-to-mouth, and Namine coughed out the water and opened her eyes.

"Axel... Thank you." Axel smiled as Namine hugged him.

In the ocean, "Dammit. He beat me to it." Pence was mad and jealous.

_Soon..._

"What the hell happened? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Cloud rushed to Namine, who was sitting on the sand next to Axel.

"Calm down, Cloud. Axel saved me." Namine told Cloud as he bent down to survey any damage.

"Spiky, chill out. You weren't around so I had to save poor, drowning Namine." Axel attempted to make Cloud guilty.

Yes, Cloud was as hard as stone, but a part of him had a soft side for his baby sister. "I'm glad you're okay, Namine. Thanks, Pyro." Cloud sat next to his sister, who couldn't stand.

Namine was extremely grateful to Axel, who said it was nothing and he was just helping a friend. But Namine liked him more than just a friend. He was her amazing hero.

The rest of that day was spent with Axel, who Namine couldn't take her eyes off of.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you enjoy my story so far? There's so much more that's going to happen. Reviews are appreciated :) !<strong>

**Anyways, did anyone else feel that earthquake? The whole east coast was affected ! I just thought it was the washing machine in my house getting out of control... LOL. :)**

_**In the next chapter:**_

_**What happens when the group finds a treasure map?**_

_**Currently in progress, this upcoming part 1 of two chapters will be published soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Treasure Map, Pt 1

**_L_** a **b** y **r** i **n** t h **_I_** s **l** a **n** d

"_How could he do this to me? I don't need protecting; I can take care of myself. I just want his love…_" – Namine

_"HOLY SH*T! LAST TIME I CHECKED PLANTS DON'T ROAR AND GROWL!"_ – Roxas

*What happens when the group finds a treasure map? Read and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: The Treasure Map, Pt. 1<strong>

Many days pass. The group adapted to their new environment and continued to grow closer together.

Roxas and Axel have become great friends. They sat together on a rock in the tropical forest. The morning air was moist, and the plants were as green as ever.

"So Axel... You and Namine have been getting pretty close. Uh, how do you feel about her?" Roxas mentioned in a curious tone, yet managing an 'I don't care' face. "Cuz you know... just wondering."

Axel sat back and thought for a moment. He eyed a colorful bird perched on a branch, high up in the tall trees. It called out to the other beautiful birds surrounding the trees' tops. "I know she likes me. But the truth is, I only think of her as a friend; a sister even. Don't tell her though, cuz I wouldn't want to hurt the poor thing."

Namine listened to everything Axel said. She peered at him from behind a bush, for they sat so close to the hidden art cave Namine was previously in.

The blonde tried to hold back the tears. Her eyes grew watery, and she shut her eyes. The tears came down like bullets. How could Axel say this? He was so sweet and amazing to her, yet he dares call her a SISTER?

Axel continued to talk about how he didn't want her to get hurt. He felt that it was often his job to protect her, because she was such a sweet little thing. They were friends but definitely nothing more. Roxas listened to his friend.

_How could he do this to me? I don't need protecting; I can take care of myself. I just want his love…_

Namine couldn't stop the tears from pouring. She needed to get out of there before she was heard.

Namine ran towards the beach. She ignored all the forest branches in her way, scratching her face, getting caught in her hair, and ripping her dress. She tripped over and over again, not bothering to look out. Namine couldn't see past her blurred, teary vision.

Hayner was the only one near the campsite. He was skipping rocks when she emerged –a hot mess- from the jungle.

Namine ran to shore and crouched down, hands covering her face. She sobbed, and couldn't hold back her loud cry.

Hayner, hearing her bawling, ran to the weeping beauty. He crouched by her side, and took her hands away from her face. Hayner's own face flushed, turning a bright red from the touch of the angel's hands. Her baby blues, red from weeping but still beautiful, stared into Hayner's brown eyes.

"L-leave me alone." Namine managed a sentence from her short breaths. She moved her hands away from his and gazed at the calm, clear blue ocean.

Hayner, not bothering to ask what's wrong, tried to get her attention. "Uhh… It'll be okay…" He put his arm around her.

Namine spotted his hand on her right shoulder and shrugged it off. Tears were still falling from her face. "W-why would he do this to me?" She seemed to be talking to the ocean.

Hayner followed her gaze and decided not to speak. They followed the ocean's horizons.

After a few long minutes, a crazy fast brunet and a slow moving brunet ran excitedly down the beach, reaching the two.

"Hayner! Namine! Look what me and Pence found!" Sora held out an large, old, and crumpled piece of paper. The four peered at the odd finding.

"It's a map! A treasure map!" Sora jumped with excitement, and Pence gave him a high-five.

"WHOA! It looks legit!" Hayner took the map from Sora and eyed it carefully. "Take a look at this, Namine!"

Namine dried her tears and wiped her puffy, red eyes. She looked at the old map and nodded. She couldn't force a smile.

"Oh my gosh… Namine what's wrong?" Sora noticed the girl's depressed face.

"Namine! Answer him! Come here." Pence opened his arms and gave his gloomy friend a big hug.

The two released from the embrace. "I don't wanna talk about it." Namine looked at the ground.

Suddenly, Cloud appeared from the forest. He ran towards Namine. "We're you crying? What in the world happened? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Cloud yelled, already knowing that stupid Pyro had something to do with this.  
>Sora glanced at Hayner and both thought the same thing: <em>Looks like his sister senses were tingling.<em>

"Axel hurt me." Namine began bawling again, and gave her big brother a big hug.

Cloud had a wicked look on his face. _I'm gonna get that bitch. Nobody plays my sister._

During that moment, Roxas and Axel emerged from the woods, happily talking amongst themselves.

Cloud immediately spotted the red head. He released his grip on Namine and ran to the evil Pyro. He sprinted at Axel, who spotted him, and took out the buster sword.

"Take this BITCH!" Cloud swung his giant sword at Axel, who quickly moved out of the way.

"Whoa, what's up with you, Spiky?" Axel was confused at the random act.

"I always knew I couldn't trust you!" Cloud held his fighting position, pointing his sword at the Pyro.

Axel grew angry. _What the hell is up with this guy? He wants a fight? I'll give one hell of a fight._ "COME AT ME SPIKY!" Axel summoned his twin chakrams. He spun them, and fire circled the twin weapons.

Axel threw them at Cloud, who blocked it with his buster sword. Axel's flaming boomerang weapons came back to him, and Cloud kept striking at Axel, who dodged and threw his chakrams.

Sora, Hayner, Namine, Pence, and Roxas tried to stop the fight. "GUYS STOP! LOOK AT THIS!" Sora and the others came between the raging two. Sora held up the old paper. "It's a map of this island and there's an X on it. I think we should embark a journey and head to the X!" Sora called out to angry Axel and Cloud.

They stopped and held their weapons still, looking at what was in the crazy brunet's hand.

"Let's do it! I really wanna know what the 'X' is!" Pence agreed, and so did Hayner.

"No. There's no way I'm gonna believe this old piece of sh*t you found buried in the sand." Cloud moved his attention from Axel to Sora's map.

"Oh come on, Cloud! It'll be fun," Sora tried to persuade the mad blond. "So who's with me?" Sora looked at the others. Hayner and Pence came to his side. "Anyone else?" Sora looked at Namine and Roxas.

"I'm in." Namine came to Sora's side, and he was glad.

"What? Namine, you are not going. This could be dangerous!" Cloud was shocked at the girl's sudden interest in the map.

"I'll do anything to get away from… here." Namine glared at Axel, who had a total look of confusion on his face after seeing the girl's evil look at him.

"Great. Now I gotta go too and make sure you don't get hurt." Cloud looked pissed, as always.

Roxas glanced at his brother, holding the map, who also glanced at him.

"Alright, I'll go too. I better get a good share from that treasure we get!" Roxas joined Sora's side.

Now all that was left was Axel. "Look. I have no idea why you're so mad at me, Spiky, but there's no way you guys are gonna find treasure without me." Axel withdrew his twin weapons. Cloud eyed him down, putting away his giant sword, and moved his arm around his baby sister's back. She looked like a mess, and she had to be protected.

"Okay. According to this map, we have to go through the tropical forest. There should be a giant, open grassland after that. Further north are mountains, and that is where the treasure should be." Sora read the map.

"Mountains? Damn, this island is bigger than I thought…" Hayner stared at the old map.

"How are you so sure there even is a freaking treasure?" Cloud questioned the determined brunet.

"It's worth a try." Sora looked at the map, then at the dense forest awaiting them.

_Later_

"If we leave today, we should hopefully pass the forest by night."

"We'll need to pack accordingly, especially since it'll be cold up in the mountains."

"Let's gather all the food we can find and pack it on the trip. But we'll still have to pack lightly."

"Alright. Everyone pack and bring what we need."

The group packed their backpacks and gathered fruit. They brought extra clothes and outerwear, because the high altitude in the mountains will be cold for sure.

Hayner made sure to bring his video camera. "We're are now getting ready to head into the vast unknown. What awaits us? No one can know for sure." Hayner moved his camera from showing his face, to the tropical forest. "Legend has it that those who cross the forest, never comes back."

"Don't listen to him; he's totally making that up!" Pence overheard Hayner's conversation to the camera and had to interrupt.

Hayner turned off his camera. "Hey! I'm trying to make this more dramatic." Pence and Hayner laughed, gathering their things.

_Later_

"Are we all ready? Is everyone all packed and everything?" Sora asked the group who all looked about ready.

They had all changed clothes; Namine switched from her ripped white dress to jean shorts and a white tank top.

Axel wore a red wife beater, khakis, and a shark tooth necklace he wore around his neck.

Roxas and Hayner wore a black wife beater and Cloud wore a black v-neck shirt. Sora wore a blue t-shirt, and Pence stuck to his red jersey and bandanna.

"We're all about ready. You sure we can pass the forest by nightfall?" Roxas looked into the dense jungle they were about to cross, and back to his brother.

"I think so. We'll just have to move fast. If we don't cross the forest by tonight, our journey will have to be put on hold and things will get tough." Sora and the others stared at what awaited them.

They left before noon. The group walked into the thick tropical forest, walking gingerly to step over rocks, roots, and bushes. Palm leaves surrounded them, as the group listened to the sounds of the wild.

Birds and other wild animals chirped, growled, hissed, snorted, and squeaked.

"What kind of animal was that?" Hayner looked in the direction of a growl that seemed rather close. He stayed close to Roxas.

"Who knows? Just keep walking." Roxas followed Sora, who led the group according to the map he tracked.

_Later_

A couple hours pass, and the forest appeared endless. "Are we almost there, Sora?" Pence reached into his backpack and pulled out a banana.

"Alright. We'll stop here and eat our food." Sora put his map down, and sat on a large rock.

The group sat and ate their packed fruit, while watching the world around them. What exactly surrounded them? They were unsure. All they knew was that they weren't alone.

A nearby bush quivered. "What was that?" Namine heard it, and saw the bush move. "Look over there!" She pointed at the moving bush.

It moved again; the group watched it. Roxas summoned his keyblade.  
>"What are you doing? It could be friendly, Roxas!" Sora nudged his brother.<p>

"How would you know? This forest is filled with dangerous animals that could kill us at any moment!" Roxas eyed the moving bush. It shook again, but with much more force this time.

The group stood and held their ground in front of the shaking bush.

A wild animal came out of the bush and exposed itself.

"Kweh." The little animal sung its little sound.

"OMG IT'S SO CUTE!" Namine ran towards the little animal that looked like a cross between a baby ram and a fluffy sheep.

"It looks like a little puffball!" Sora and the others came closer to the little animal, and it stared with big eyes. "Kwehhh."

"It has the cutest call. Can we keep it?" Namine petted and hugged the fluffy creature.

"No we cannot keep it. Watch the mom come and beat the crap out of us." Cloud was the only one not mesmerized by the delightful baby sheep.

Namine sighed and petted her hand on the creature's fuzzy white wool.

"Let's keep moving. We have a time limit to get out of this forest, remember?" Cloud reminded the group of their mission.

"Fine. Let's go." Namine kissed the adorable baby creature bye and walked away with the group.

_Later _

"A river! Thank god, I'm so thirsty," Hayner and the others ran to the river and cupped their hands to get a drink.

The river was extremely fast-moving; it had enough force to drown someone.

"Be careful! If one of you falls in, it'll be a rough chase getting you out." Cloud warned the others.

"We have to cross this river to get to the other side…" Sora followed the river's route. "There! We can cross through those rocks!" Sora ran to a sturdy line of rocks that connected the two sides of the river. "We'll have to jump and land on these rocks."

"Are you joking? That's insane, Sora! The rocks are too small to cross!" Roxas yelled at his brother over the loud jet sound the river's fast paced water generated.

"We can make it! This is the only way. There's no turning back now, Roxas!" Sora was determined and knew the group could cross the rocks. The rock path wasn't that long, anyway.

After a lot of arguing, the group had agreed to be extremely careful when crossing the river. After all, they were all eager to see what the 'X' on the map was; they had all come too far to back out now.

"I'll go first, and Roxas will come right after me." Sora jumped from stable grass to the risky rocks on the river. Roxas followed, then Axel.

Sora reached the other side. He noticed Namine had a worried look on her face. "You can do it, Namine! This is easy!" Sora called out to Namine, on the other side of the river.

She slowly crossed the rocks, and Cloud followed right behind her. He was ready to move in case his sister fell into the gushing waters.

They both hit land, and Namine sighed of relief.

Now all that was left was Hayner and Pence, still on the same side. Hayner crossed and hit land, while Pence stood in the same place.

"Come on, Pence! We all crossed safely, come on!" Sora persuaded his friend, who looked very scared as he stared at the rushing waters of doom.

He jumped to the first rock, then the second. So far so good.

Pence precariously jumped to the third rock, then he realized it was extremely slippery.

"AHHH!" Pence slipped off the rock, in the middle of the rushing river, and dove into the waters of death.

"PENCE!" The group all gasped and ran to catch up to Pence, who was being pushed farther down the river.

"We got you, buddy! Hang on there!" Hayner ran his fastest, and the others ran to keep up with the drowning boy.

"Grab hold to that upcoming rock, Pence!" Sora called out to the boy; there was a large rock that he was about to pass.

Pence was pulled by the river's fast-paced current, and caught onto the rock. He stopped in the side of the river, and had his tightest grip on the rock.

The others stopped and caught up to the poor guy. "We'll get you outta there, just keep holding on!" Roxas watched as his friend struggled to keep his grip on the slippery, wet rock.

"You still remember how to do this?" Cloud handed his sister a bow and arrow.

"I think so." Namine took the bow and aimed it at the other side of the river, near Pence. She shot the arrow, a rope attached to the end of it. The arrow hit the ground near Pence. "Pence! Grab the rope!" Namine put down the bow, Cloud smiled at her perfect aim. He taught her well.

Pence let go of the rock and exerted all of his effort to grab unto the rope. "Everyone pull!" The group pulled their hardest on the rope, as the river's current was against them. They eventually hoisted an exhausted, soaking Pence above the unpredictable river.

He fell to the ground and coughed, choking on the river's water. The group circled poor Pence. "Thank.. You.." Pence coughed more and was okay. He stood up and shook his wet hair.

"You do archery, Namine? That was amazing!" Sora looked at the bow that was in Namine's hand. They were all clearly impressed at the girl's suprising skill.

Namine smiled angelically and patted Pence's shoulder.

"Hey, that was really cool Namine!" Axel spoke to Namine. Namine ignored him and walked off, the others followed.

"What did I do…?" Axel was so confused. He looked at Roxas, who shrugged. They left the river and kept walking.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon. After endless hours of roaming the forest, the group was very tired.<p>

"Where the hell are you leading us? I don't even think you know where you're going, Sora." Cloud was done with the endless roaming.

"Yah, we've been going through this forest forever! I bet we've been going in circles this whole time. Cuz, like, there's no way to tell." Hayner looked around at the same green forest they've been walking through for the past six hours.

"This is getting boring. Plus, I'm tired. Maybe we should just go home…" Pence was ready to hit the ground and sleep.

Sora looked at his pals. "Guys! We're almost there, I promise!"

_That's what he's been saying the past two hours._

Abruptly, there was a clearing in the forest. Something big caught the full attention of the sick group.

"Whoa look at that plant! It's huge!" Namine stared face up at a gigantic plant that somewhat resembled a flower.

The boys followed Namine's gaze into the sky. The massive flower plant rose to the tops of the trees. Its stem was so thick; an axe would have a hard time penetrating completely through it. Its flower colors were all the shades between orange, pink, and red.

"It's gorgeous!" Namine took in the colossal plant's different shades of colors. The group stared in awe, their heads up facing the sky to view the flower.

All of a sudden the beautiful plant grew wide eyes and a mouth. It opened its mouth-filled with extremely sharp teeth- and released a gut-wrenching roar that shook the ground and all the trees of the island.

"WHAT THE F*CK? !" Axel screamed out in horror, and the whole group screamed and cried in distress.

The giant plant looked down at them, and growled. Its wide yellow eyes turned an angry red.

"HOLY SH*T! LAST TIME I CHECKED PLANTS DON'T ROAR AND GROWL!" Roxas screamed in terror at the monster plant.

"I just peed myself…!" Pence looked down at his pants.

The monstrous plant opened its mouth and bent down closer to the croup. A tongue whipped and hit the ground in a quick motion- exactly like a frog that catches a fly in its mouth.

"We gotta get out of here and save our asses!" Hayner was the first to turn and run. Something wrapped around his body, and he was lifted above the ground. He was being pulled right into the plant's mouth in an instant!

A flaming chakram was thrown and cut right through the plant's tongue. Hayner was sent into a freefall, and Cloud ran to catch the screaming boy. Axel's flaming chakram returned to him, and he aimed and threw them at the monster plant.

The plant roared in pain at its broken tongue and the flames from Axel's weapon.

"A fight's what it wants? Bring it on!" Sora and Roxas summoned their keyblades; Cloud took out his buster sword and Namine brought out her bow and arrow.

Hayner and Pence felt left out as they did not have weapons. Hayner took out his video camera.

"In the forest, we're fighting a hugeass monster flower!"

Namine aimed and released a fast arrow. It traveled upwards for a while, and then stabbed right at the flower's right eye. The flower roared.

"Gotcha!" Namine grinned at her excellent aim.

Now enraged, the flower came down directly above the group and attempted to crush them with its powerful teeth.

"Run! It's trying to eat us!" Hayner yelled and the whole group ran to escape the angry plant's jaws of death.

It came up and came back down in a quick motion. The group ran away to dodge the plant. The plant was able to grab someone by the foot.

Roxas, upside down from being pulled by his foot, swung his keyblades at the plant's mouth. The plant rose up and returned to its full height. Roxas had two keyblades, and he threw one at the flower's left eye- the one that wasn't stabbed from Namine's arrow.

Now with a keyblade in one eye and an arrow in the other, the flower released a painful screech and shook itself around in circles.

"It won't let go of me!" Roxas, still hanging by the foot from the flower's mouth, was being pulled in circles as the plant shook itself.

"I have to end this." Cloud couldn't risk anyone getting fatally hurt. He ran towards the flower's root.

Roxas summoned back the keyblade that stabbed the plant's eye. The plant faintly spotted something small running towards it. It roared and came down to crush the human with its jaws.

As the plant opened its mouth to crush Cloud, Roxas was freed from the flower and landed on the ground swiftly.

The plant's mouth fell not exactly on Cloud, but near him; its blurred vision held the it back from hitting the running human directly.

Cloud ran fast to hit the monster at its root. He finally reached where the flower's stem dove into the ground, and stabbed it completely with his buster sword.

The abomination roared heavily, and all the trees shook once more.

"Stagger it while it's weakened!" Cloud screamed at the group that was far away.

Axel summoned all the fire he had in him and shot it at the flower. Namine released a frenzy of fast arrows that hit the monster's pedals, mouth, and eyes.

Sora and Roxas ran their fastest to Cloud, to attack the monster's root with their keyblades.

"WE'RE BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF THIS B*TCH!" Hayner was really excited, filming the whole thing as he and Pence ran to take cover.

The plant shook from side to side, roaring in pain as fire, arrows, and blades was shot and stabbed at it.

Finally, the atrocious plant roared, then fell to its death. "Look out!" Cloud yelled, and the others ran away from its falling body.

The massive monster plant fell to the ground with the loudest thud, and the ground shook for a long minute.

"Is it really…?" Pence and Hayner came out from hiding behind a rock, and all stared at the colossal plant's fallen body on the ground.

"It's over! You're finished!" Sora jumped excitedly, and the others put their weapons away and cheered in relief as the monster they fought was defeated.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, and the group was walking in the forest once again. They were extremely tired and ready to camp in the wilderness.<p>

"Wait, what's that?" Sora caught a glimpse of something, wild and open.

He ran from the group and pushed away the leaves that blocked his view.

"Oh my god… Guys get over here!" Sora called the group to follow him.

The others caught up to Sora and stared all around them.

The forest had come to an end, and a grassy savannah surrounded them. It was huge; there were no trees in sight. They had left the dense forest behind them.

This large, grassy clearing was inhabited by flocks of chocobos and many little sheep, like the one they had met earlier.

The group spotted a large pond that acted as the watering hole for the animals of the grassland.

"Wow. I've never seen anything so large, yet full of life. This is amazing." Namine beamed at the many large chocobos that ran in packs in the green savannah.

In the horizon, at the end of the grassy field far away, was the tallest mountains. That was their destination.

"I guess we'll camp here among the animals." Sora announced, hands behind his head.

The night had fallen, and the sky was lit up by the multitude of shiny stars and the full moon. The group had taken a spot in the grass, and easily drifted off to sleep. It had been a long day, and the longest rest swept over them.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER I HAD EVER WRITTEN. I love writing action, haha! Reviews are totally appreciated! :) thank you to all who are reading my story. You guys make this fun and worth it. <strong>

_**In the next chapter:  
><strong>__**Will the group finally find the 'X' they had been looking for? What sort of crazy things will await them this time? The Treasure Map, Pt. 2 will be published soon!**_

Review replies:

xo. Kyorii: I'll tell you. P.S. good luck with that piano thing LOL. youre actually doing really good ! xD

SapphireYuki-Sama: I love Pence. Haha he's so silly! Thanks for reviewing! :)

Dusk-Sky: My cousin Kyranimay led you here? Hehe . Thanks so much, and I'll make this story worth finishing! :D

LittleKeybladeNinja: I really like your username x3 Thank you! & this is just the beginning of awesome chapters. bwuahaha ~ xD

sunshinemeg82: Ah, one of my cousin's stalkers. x] Thank you so much, and i really like your review, "Cloud don't get your man thongs in a bunch" XD LOL. THATS AWESOME. haha hope you like this chapter !


End file.
